Behind The Wheel
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Sometimes taking a road trip can make a person frustrated, and when these two best friend do, how will they with stand fighting, and maybe even falling in love? Troypay oneshot. bad summery.


'Behind the wheel'

--

Troy rubbed his temple trying to stop the headache that was quickly forming. He kept on hand on the wheel while having a radio battle with the girl in the pasenger seat. They had been having th same battle for the last twenty minutes. He finally just reached over and turned it off, not going unnoticed by the girl next to him.

"Hey, I was listening to that." Sharpay complained.

"Too bad." He said, not really caring.

"Troyy." She whined.

"Sorry Pay, but you're driving me nuts with the damn radio." He said, putting his other hand on the steering wheel.

"Oh come one, I'm your best friend. I should get radio rights."

"No, you get I-won't-kick-you-out-of-my-truck-for-being-annoying rights." He corrected her, trying to hide his smile.

"That's just rude." She said, plopping back into the seat crossing her arms.

"Nobody said I was nice."

"Yeah, but the cheeleaders have said you have a nice ass." Sharpay smirked.

"Really, who exactly?" He asked, pretending to sound interested.

"All of them." She shrugged.

"Really, cause all the guys on the basketball team think you have a nice ass." He said smirking over to her. Acually what he had said was true, he was trying not to let on how much it bothered him though.

"Really, and would that include you and Chad?" She asked raising her eyebrow playfully.

"Maybe." He shrugged, turning back tot he road.

"Aww, that's sweet. You think I have a nice ass." She couldn't help but laugh a little, neither could he.

"Okay, can we get the subject off our nice asses and back to something else. I would rather be having the radio talk other than this one."

"Okay...let's play twenty questions." She suggested.

"Fine." He said, focusing on the road.

"No wait, nevermind. I already know everyhitng about you." She shrugged. It was true.

"Yeah, I know everyhting about you too, so I guess asking you questions I already know the ansawer to it pretty pointless." He agreed with her.

"Hmm, then what could we do?" She asked, wondering.

"I don't care. Just nothing stupid."

"I never have any stupid thoughts."

"Huma huma?" He said, raising brow.

"Okay, one sucky song, but it was Ryan's idea." She dended herself.

"Yeah, sure." He smirked over to her.

"Hey, where are we exactly? This place looks pretty unfamilair." She said looking for street signs.

"Um...well we should be..." He said a little flustered. She gave him a look and he turned back to the road. "Well um...how mad would you be if I said I didn't know?" He asked, avoiding her glares.

"Pretty damn mad."

"Okay then, I won't tell you I don't know where we're at." He shugged, trying to play it off.

"Troy!" She shriked.

"I'm sorry, I guess I missed my turn. I don't really know my way up to California." He said honestly. They desided to take a trip to California because their parents had let them and Sharpay went out there to see if she could find an agent or somethign to help start her career. Troy was along for support and to drive beacuse they all knew Sharpay wasn't the best driver.

"I can't believe this. I'm lost in the middle of nowhere with no one in sight and worst of all I'm lost with you." She said dramatically.

"Oh thanks." Troy said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who got us lost pal." She raised her voice.

"Pal? Pal, oh hey pal. Pal, this is great, you call me pal." He said franticlly. _**(A/N-I acually got this from the movie '27 dresses' it was hilarious!)**_

"Oh shut up, now it not the time to try and be cute." She yelled.

"Hey, don't try to blame this all on me." He yelled back, not really meaning to.

"Well it is your fault."

"Oh please, it was your idea to go. Remeber I only came with you because I knew you'd probibly end up killing yourself on the road." He still yelled.

"Well at least I wouldn't have gotten lost." She yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Would you stop yelling at me?"

"You stop yelling at me."

"I don't want to." He yelled, not really sure what he was saying.

"Well neither do I."

"Then I'll shut you up!"

"How?" She challeneged.

Just then he sudenly pulled over to the side of the road and looked her in the eyes. "Are you gonna stop yelling at me now or do I have to shut you up myself?" He asked, looking staright into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well I'm not gonna stop yelling, so I guess you're just gonna have to make me." She declared.

"Fine then." He said suddenly leaning over with one hand still on the wheel and the other on her cheek. He placed his lips over hers in what soon turned out to be a very heated kiss. At first Sharpay was in shock, but soon melted into the kiss, running her hands through his hair. He took his other hand off the wheel and placed it on her waist, pulling her underneath him. They finally broke apart, looking into each other eyes with Troy on top of her.

Sharpay smiled up at him. "You know there were easier ways to shut me up." She said gently, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah, but I liked this way." He smiled as he leaned down kissing hher again, soon turning into another heated make-out session.

--

_So I took this trip to Colorado really recently and it gave me this idea. Cuz really, who doesn't get into a fight when they go on a road trip? Anyway, tell me what you think!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
